Remember Me
by XXTigerXEyesXX
Summary: Almost 3 centuries ago Aubrielle had met the love of her life; Kol Michaelson. She loved him with her whole being... or so she thought. Now, against her better judgement she is again involved in Mikaelson family drama and she's suddenly getting flashes of memories that weren't supposed to be remembered. What does this change? Everything.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Originals or any** **of its associated characters. Just Aubrielle and the ones you don't recognize, thank you.**

 **Alright all! This story is a repost of an old one. I've searched through it and have decided to revamp it, and some chapters may be all out scrapped- we'll see. Anyways, the story starts at season 4x12- though this first chapter is a flashback- based around the episode Davina was resurrected. Please, I do accept criticism as long as it is done in a constructive, and polite way. Please drop a review! Thanks for viewing! It is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

I'd downed my fourth shot of whiskey that night before placing the glass back on the bar. My emotions were a varying range all within the last 12 hours. Before this night began I was sky high and all lit up with happiness, and now. I didn't think I could sink any lower.

"Aubs..?" I heard that accented voice from behind me and turned to face off with Klaus.

"Klaus." I drawled in greeting as I signaled the bartender for another shot. The man behind me came around to sit next to me on a vacant stool.

"What're you doing here? You know Kol's still running around the city looking for you." He told me. At the name I rolled my eyes and took in a calming breath feeling my anger spike.

"Is he now?" I asked feigning any interest.

"Indeed." Klaus confirmed as the bartender set an empty highball glass in front of me.

"Make it a double, please?" I said meeting his stare with an empty expression. He did as asked and left to the other end where some drunk girl in a tiara, and sash was practically hanging over to the inside of the bar to get his attention.

"Come with me. All he wants to do is talk." Klaus tried again. I took another sip from my glass and relaxed against the warmth sliding down my throat. The bitterness just right with my mood.

"Yeah," I began as I turned the stool in Klaus's direction, "That's the problem, my friend." I finished with a gesture to him before I pressed the glass against my mouth again and finished it quickly.

"C'mon Aubrie… You know he didn't go out searching for her tonight. His intention with you were pure." Klaus said as I put the glass down on the table. I stood up slowly reaching into the pocket of my black leather jacket. I took out two twenties and left them under my glass atop the bar.

"You know your brother Klaus. When has he ever had pure intentions?" I asked before walking out.

The night air helped me further clear my head. "Aubrie. Please." He said as he suddenly stood before me. "He just wants to talk." Klaus said again slowly.

"Let me do this for him. It is the very least I could do." He said I could hear him trying to reason with me.

"Yeah, I mean you gotta work to get back on his good side after not telling him about the ancestors." I quipped as I continued walking by him. He gripped my arm tightly in his.

"I'm not asking now, Aubrielle." He practically growled.

I sent him a smirk as my gaze fell to his hand on my upper arm. "Klaus, we both know that manhandling me will only push your brother even further away from you." Klaus's glare only hardened but he released me all the same.

"Don't you get it Klaus? I want to be alone. Why are you so concerned anyways? This has nothing to do with you." It was clear in my voice that I my emotions were falling into a pit of sorrow and anger.

I knew this fight was futile. Klaus would not leave me alone until I either agreed to go with him to see Kol- or until Kol arrived. He undoubtedly texted his brother to alert him of my whereabouts.

"Yes, well unfortunately for me I've always had a soft spot for pretty girls with a hell of a lot of baggage." Klaus replied smirking at me.

"Seems my brother isn't the only one." I heard that ever too familiar voice and I felt my breath catch. I lifted my head defiantly as I turned around. He met my cold glare with warm eyes.

"Aubrielle… I'm so-."

"Don't you dare." I cut him off. "I don't want your pitiful excuse for an apology. We've been together for months now Kol. I know you. I've traveled the world with you and your family for decades before. That's why I came back here. With you. To help them- to help you." I began ranting not being able to hold back any longer.

"I came back here with you and we haven't even been here for two days when an ex-lover of yours is resurrected and the last several months are suddenly forgotten. As if nothing ever happened." My words were harsh, but they were necessary. "When you ran into me you were broken- a wreck. You'd killed the very same girl. Someone you loved. You were distraught. Yet with some time you'd claimed to find love with me. That's not so true anymore is it?" I said taking steps closer to him. "I was and will always be just second best, won't I?" The last question made Kol look away from me. I stood there with my hands balled into fists just waiting for him to say something- anything to prove me wrong.

He didn't.

"Funny, and here I thought that this time was it for us. Don't contact me again, Kol. I'm through with whatever this is." I seethed before using my vampire speed to race off.

I never heard from Kol again after that night- it didn't help that I'd changed anyway for him to get ahold of me. I was done with helping the Mikaelson's. Anytime I thought of them I remembered Kol and all the good times we'd had and how he was so willing to throw it all away for her. Whoever the girl was- I'd had no intentions of meeting her. The thought of her made my blood boil and skin crawl. I'd been with him for centuries- granted we'd had a fall out for a while due to the many times of him being daggered and me being powerless to stop Klaus from doing so.

Overnight I'd made my way from New Orleans moving onto Shreveport. I'd heard whispers of Kol's continued search for me, so I ran. I didn't want to see him. The hurt was still too raw. I had no intentions of working it out with him. I was done with him, sadly enough his family too, as close as I'd been with them. I couldn't bear the thought of them without Kol.

So I moved on from there making my way to Texas- where I've remained ever since. For the last 6 months I'd been working at a bar called the legacy down the street from my apartment.

"Aubrie! You're late!" Came the shout of Joe- the owner.

"Yeah, yeah Joe. Only by ten minutes. Sorry, men problems." I said as I made my way behind the bar and sliding my black leather bag underneath on the floor.

"The boyfriend of yours giving you problems?" He asked the twang of his country accent loud and clear. I looked to him with a smirk.

"Nah." I began as I started re-stocking the bar. "Nothing I can't handle myself." I shrugged.

"Yeah well. I worry about you kid." He said coming up next to me after placing a crate full of freshly washed glasses down on the bar.

"Don't worry about me, Joe. I can handle myself, always have." I assured as I finished with the alcohol and began drying the glasses with a bar rag.

"Yeah well. I do no matter what you tell me." He said as he stepped around me, "I got a meeting I got to get to about another loan. I'll be back tonight though, kay?" He said as he walked out from the back of the bar.

"Oh yeah. Everything alright?" I asked once he met my gaze.

"Yeah, well this place is hard to up keep kid. May have to settle for a smaller one soon." He responded, "Don't you worry though. I'm hanging on for as long as I can. Been here for the last twenty years I don't plan on leaving now."

I nodded as I watched him walk out. I sighed leaning against the bar one hand holding the rag and the other resting atop the counter. Once I watched him walk out the door I went back to work preparing for the night. I wasn't about to let this bar be sold, tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.

The bar had been open for about an hour- we'd had our regulars coming in, but then the younger people began pouring through the doors an hour ago and we had been busy non-stop.

"Holy hell!" Joe gasped out next to me as I made yet another margarita for a group of obnoxious girls that had ben at the bar for the last 40-something minutes. "Where did all these god damn people come from?" Joe huffed out as he rang up his own order of drinks.

"I dunno." I responded quickly with a slight smirk. I'd texted a few friends of mine to come to Texas for some drinks- some alcoholic, other's not so much. Not to mention the compulsion I'd used to get more, and more people to visit on my break.

"Well whatever is happening needs to happen more often." He hollered over the live music as he carried the debit card back to the group of frat boys at the opposite end of the bar. I swiped at my forehead feeling the heat from running around and making drinks. Looking up I saw a familiar face in crowd with a gasp I dropped the drink I'd been making.

"Whoa!" Joe hollered as he came over to me, "You okay?"

I nodded not answering him. I was staring at the spot I could have sworn I'd just seen Kol Mikaelson.

"Aubs. Go take a break. The rush has died down, you're off in ten anyways." He said cutting through my hazy shock filled mind.

"What? No. Joe I'm fine-."

"Listen to me." He cut me off. "Go. Now. Before I fire your ass" He threatened wearing a grin.

I sighed not wanting to fight him for the last ten minutes of my shift and began pulling the bar rag from the back pocket of my jeans, and draped it on the back shelf. "Alright." I said holding my hands up defensively. "I'm going." I muttered to him in passing. A girl named Angela took over my customers for me. I headed out the back way. Taking a deep breath of the night air I was shoved back against the brick of the building.

I'd reacted defensively as I grabbed the person by the wrist and twisted the arm at an awkward angle jumping and flipping behind them. The resounding crack of dislocation gave me the satisfaction I'd been looking for. I smirked as I released the arm and sent them head first to the brick wall.

"Ahhhahaha. Damnit Aubs. I see that you haven't lost your edge." I knew that voice it sent my mind into a whirlwind of memories. The same memories I'd spent the last 6 months attempting to rid myself of.

"Kol." I greeted coldly just staring at him. "What. Are you. Doing here?" I asked hoping my pauses would get the message across.

"Ahh… not happy to see me, are you darling?" He asked holding his good arm out wide wearing that smirk I could recognize anywhere.

"No. Not particularly." I told him crossing my arms over my t-shirt clad form. I hated when he'd call me that, it always made me melt.

"C'mon Aubs. It took me ages to find you." He said as he relocated his shoulder with a grunt. "When you want to disappear you do so quite well." He said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, I learned from the best." I replied curtly referring to him and his family.

His grin faltered slightly but he recovered nonetheless. "Aubrielle. Please." He began. At those words I held my hands up to fend off anything he was going to say.

"No Kol." I told him fiercely. "No. I do not want to hear it. I told you I was done months ago- and I meant it." With that said I started to head back into the bar only to have his arms go around me and spin me closer to him.

"Aubrielle. We need all the help we can get. Please, sweets. We need you. My family needs you." His mouth was at my ear, and I felt a shiver run through my body, and it had nothing to do with the slight breeze in the air.

I sighed as my hands moved up to hold his forearms that were currently wrapped around me holding my arms to my sides. "Kol…" I huffed. "I- I can-."

"What is this?" An angry voice broke us apart. In my surprise and distracted mind I'd forgotten I was supposed to be off in ten minutes and that Jacob was supposed to meet me here.

My head snapped in his direction. "Jake." I greeted as I shrugged out of Kol's arms or tried to but he held on. "What the hell is going on here? I suggest you let her go." Jacob said as he approached us.

"Jake. It- it's okay." I tried to explain, but Kol smirked at him.

"Or what?" He challenged causing me to roll my eyes.

"Kol. Don't" I warned trying yet again to shrug out of his hold.

"Let. Her. Go." I heard Jacob growl his dark hair shining in the lights along the building as he passed them coming in closer. Kol eyed him up and down taking in just how much of a threat he'd be. Which to Kol he wouldn't be one to a human he would be.

"I think I'll take my chances. How about you just run along." Kol replied dismissively. I could hear the smugness in his voice. Opening my mouth to tell him to 'fuck off' I found the words caught in my throat as I felt him running his open mouth over my throat. I froze as I felt my breathing stop completely. My boyfriend had had enough and moved to attack Kol. His hand balled into fists as he moved to punch him. Kol had tossed me away and gripped Jacob tightly as he lunged for his throat. Using my speed I pushed myself between them and shoved Kol back into the brick wall. He bounded off it and fell to the concrete.

"A wolf? Aubs, really?" Kol laughed out as he pushed himself to his feet. "I'd say he's a bit of a downgrade."

"Kol. Shut it." I snapped turning to face Jake only to see his eyes a bright yellow. "Jake… No. Don't." I warned him as I out stretched my arms placing my hands lightly on his chest.

"Wanna have a go?" Kol called over me only pissing Jake off further. My blue eyes locked with his yellow ones. "Jake. Stop c'mon, you have to get this under control. I know the full moon is nearing, but you can do this." I told him. I knew he'd always had a hard time controlling his wolfy urges especially nearing the full moon. We'd met about four months ago- only been dating for the last three.

"C'mon wolf boy have at it!" Kol hollered again. I could see the snap in Jacob as he shoved by me and charged at Kol.

"Stop it!" I yelled as Kol lunged at Jacob again going for the neck only this time he hit is mark. I could feel my eyes going dark and the veins popping out around them like they always did when my fangs were unsheathed over my human teeth. I hissed as I gripped Kol tightly and threw him from Jake.

"I said, stop." I growled out. Kol stood quickly and, raced in front of me. "C'mon, love. It would be just like old times." He said lowly. His dark eyes matched mine and his mouth was dripping with blood from Jake.

"No." I told him sternly. Turning I faced off with Jake. He eyed me cautiously.

"Aubrielle…" He said standing now.

"Jake. Why don't you be a good boy and give us a moment." Kol told him sarcastically putting emphasis on the words good boy. Jake just growled coming up behind me, "Stop it." I told him as I reached out. "Go home. Please. I will talk to you after." I saw the unsureness that he felt in his eyes when he glared to Kol. "Please." I added again staring up at him. "I'll be alright. He- he isn't going to hurt me." I finished running my hands down his chest trying to calm the beast within.

"That isn't what I'm worried about." His deep voice growled out, his eyes now green flashing a yellow as they looked in Kol's direction. I heard Kol chuckling behind me.

"I know, but please give me a bit." I asked. Jake looked down at me, "I'll be at your place. It's closer." He said leaning in to kiss me. I felt Jake's hands around me pulling me in closer to him as he made a show with the kiss- only to try and anger Kol behind me.

"I'll see you soon." He muttered against my mouth. My hand stroked his strong jawline as he pulled away and turned to walk back the way he'd come to the parking lot of the bar.

"Well as much as I enjoyed the show…" I heard Kol's smart comment from behind me. I turned to face him saying, "Now, why'd you have to go and start a fight? I can't afford to be revealed around here."

"I'm Kol Mikaelson, love. You know me." He answered me nonchalantly with a smartassed smirk.

I huffed as he made his way to me. "Listen, I came to ask you for your help. Nothing more; Nothing less." He said laying it out for me. "Can you come back to New Orleans with me? For my family?"

"I don't know." I told him shaking my head. I could feel my blonde ponytail brushing the back of my neck as it followed my heads movements.

"Please Aubs." He said as he stepped closer and grabbed my hand holding it in between both of his. "I wouldn't be here asking if it weren't important." He reasoned.

"Right." I said jerking my hand back as my gaze hardened. My blue eyes against his surprised hazel ones, "Wouldn't want to have me around your precious girlfriend. Afraid an accident might happen if I were to get too jealous, right?" I asked scathingly turning away from Kol to walk away.

"Hold on now." He said as he was suddenly in front of me preventing me from walking away. "How did my asking for help turn into this?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Are you forgetting why I left?" I snapped at him my anger coursing through my body now.

"No." He replied shortly but continued, "I remember you leaving me because you assumed whatever we'd had would be over." He answered his anger now showing through.

"Because it would have!" I yelled exasperated. "I saw the way you spoke about her to me. I saw you breaking down months prior to that because she had died, Kol! I was there to help put you back together, or are you forgetting that fact?!" I continued yelling now unable to hide my anger from him and be cordial.

"That didn't mean you had to cut yourself from my life, Aubrielle!" He shouted back coming in closer.

"It did Kol! Otherwise I would have just been an empty shell watching you move on happily with the woman you love leaving me to wallow in my heartbreak. I loved you! I have loved you for centuries! How could you not have seen that?!" I yelled.

I was met with silence and my heavy breathing. I watched Kol's face- which had shock written all over it.

"Clearly it wasn't mutual." I finished with a hard glare and my tone sarcastic.

"I- I didn't-. I couldn't-." He'd began trying to form sentences. "You never gave me the chance-." He trailed off quietly.

"You had nearly 300 years of chances to tell me you loved me Kol, and you never did. Not once." I yelled at him crossing my arms angrily now. "I wasn't going to force it out of you. It would've just pushed you away from me. You never allowed yourself to get close to someone in that way until after you met this- this Davina."

"I would have-." He began.

"No Kol. You never would've." I replied shortly remembering how he'd been before he was killed by the white oak stake. "You always kept me at an arms length. We would flirt, and flirt and flirt then sleep together and you'd push me away again." I finished not meeting his face.

"Aubrie-." He began moving in closer to me. I stared down at the concrete not wanting to meet his gaze as I felt my eyes tear up. "Look at me, love." He said as he tilted my face up to stare at his. "Even before the day Niklaus turned you, I'd always had a soft spot for you. I would have." He told me his face serious. His hands held my face tenderly as he closed what little space we'd had between us and his mouth brushed over mine gently at first but, the kiss escalated quickly I was slammed between his body and the brick wall as he lifted me from the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist and I held him to me as if my life depended on it.

I moaned as his mouth traveled down my neck, "Kol…" I said softly unsure if I was protesting or wanting him to continue.

I was snapped back to reality when the bar door opened. "Aubrie?" It was Angela- she'd just started the job a week ago, but was becoming increasingly annoying. I quickly held Kol's head into the crook of my neck wanting him to not be seen.

"Ah… s-sorry." She said her face turning pink. "You- you just left your bag." She said quickly placing it on the wooden railing and heading back into the bar. I released him and gave him a shove back away from me.

"See? You see what happens when you're around. I- I get distracted and-." I was complaining as I walked over and snatched my bag only to turn around and see Kol right in front of me.

"I can't. Kol. You can't." I told him as I put my hand to his chest to prevent him from getting any closer.

"I know." He said looking down at me his face unreadable. "I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have-." He began but cut himself off. I'd gotten the message loud and clear.

"Well, I better get home and explain things to Jake." I said letting my hair out of it's confinement. It cascaded down my shoulders in waves. His face lit up when he realized I was agreeing to come back.

"Do you love him?" Kol asked. Just throwing his thought out there in the usual Kol fashion. I turned to face him from walking away.

"Does it matter?" I asked not sure how to answer his question.

"Please. Indulge me." He said coming up along side me as we continued walking into the parking lot.

"No." I replied after a pause. "I don't. He was just there to fill the void." I shrugged as we'd made it to my car. He became distracted at that.

"Oh my god." He exclaimed. "This is yours?"

I nodded as I watched him admire the beauty of it. "It's- it's-." He started as he ran his hand over the shining hood.

"It's a '73 Plymouth." I told him with a grin. The black interior was the polar opposite of the white paint job I'd paid for.

"Beautiful." He admired before getting in the passenger seat.

"Uhm. Kol? What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I looked at him through the driver window.

"Coming with you, love." He said grinning from ear to ear. At my quizzical look he continued, "You have a dog to put down before you come back to New Orleans with me." He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes as I got in the car and made the quick drive to my apartment.

* * *

 **Alright everyone thanks for the read. I'm going to be re-uploading some chapters as I work on them further.**

 **TigerXEyesXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The Originals or any** **of its associated characters. Just Aubrielle and the ones you don't recognize, thank you.**

 **Alright all! This story is a repost of an old one. I've searched through it and have decided to revamp it, and some chapters may be all out scrapped- we'll see how it goes. Please, I do accept criticism as long as it is done in a constructive, and polite way. Please drop a review! Thanks for viewing! It is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Pulling into the gates of my apartments I slowed to a stop once I turned into my spot. I parked the Plymouth and got out. I looked to Kol who'd been eerily quiet on the less than ten minutes drive from The Legacy.

"This place is quite exquisite." He said his voice soft as he looked around. His eyes looking over the massive pool, and then he turned moving over the gym building.

"Yeah, it's not bad." I shrugged as I walked towards my townhouse.

"So…" He began following closely behind me. "You live with the Wolf-boy?" He finished as I pulled the screen door open.

"No Kol." I said in an annoyed tone pausing before I could open the door leading into the house . "I told you already. I don't love him- and that's more than he knows. So cut the jealousy out."

"Jealous? Oh no, love. I- I'm not jealous-." He began defensively.

"It's clear you are." I replied turning to face him with my own little smirk. "He currently has something that you see as yours. Your vampire instincts have always demonstrated that- even before your brother turned me." I said softly leaning in closer to him. His scent was always intoxicating. My mind drifted to when I'd first met him.

 _"My dear, this is the Mikaelson Family." My father introduced us. He'd must've brought his work meeting home with him tonight because obviously being the governor was an endlessly demanding job._

 _"Charmed." I said softly with a curtsey. My eyes moved over the gaggle of people standing in the foyer to our mansion. I treaded down the stairs slowly careful not to slip on the ends of my petticoats along the way down. Each stranger was more beautiful than the last. The woman- long glossy blonde hair and bright blue doe eyes._

 _I moved along the line of people to see the rest were men. Each having different lengths of dark hair and matching pair of dark eyes. Their faces were almost perfectly symmetrical- they could have passed as pieces of art. Strikingly beautiful. My stare noticeably lingered when I looked to a very different looking male at the end of the line. His shock of blonde hair atop his head caused my curiosity to spike. He was different from the rest of the men. His wild blue eyes held mine in a hypnotic state._

 _"Aubrielle." My father said as he met me at the bottom of the staircase. I took his hand and stepped down to the first floor._

 _"Hello. It's a pleasure to have you all here." I greeted them with a dazzling smile of my own. The third man down the line stepped forwards and took my hand and brought it to his lips._

 _"Pleasures ours, I assure you my darling." He told me as he straightened up wearing a grin._

 _My breath caught in my throat and I felt my heart rate pick up. I recognized the woman as someone my brother- Emil had spent more time than was appropriate with. I never did pick up her name before then._

 _"I'm sorry my dear. Where are our manners?" The blonde man spoke up stepping in closer to me as the darker haired gentlemen had. "I am Niklaus, This here is my brother, Kol." He said gesturing to the man who'd caused the spike in my heart rate. "These are my other siblings, Elijah and Rebekah."_

 _I blinked away the hypnotic effect these strange people had over me as I looked back to my father. "Do you… work for my father?" I asked confused as to why they were invited over._

 _"No sweetheart." My father cut in as he pulled me back lightly from the four before us. "I invited them here as my guests."_

 _"Although… we do in fact have some business to attend to." The blonde man drawled as he turned to face my father standing next to me._

 _"Ahh yes." My father began, "But first why don't we celebrate." He said as he turned to open the wine cupboard we'd kept in the sitting room. "Come sit, my new friends and have a drink with my family and I." Emil had been in the sitting room as well finishing up his studies when he took notice to Rebekah entering. He stood quickly, too quickly that he looked clumsy when he'd slammed his knee into the wooden table. I chuckled taking a seat by my brother as our father poured wine into each of the glasses before him._

 _"What exactly is it that we are celebrating, Father?" I asked curiously as I brought the wine to my lips._

 _"Our new partnership." He told me wearing a big smirk across his features. "To our partnership with the Mikaelson's." He said raising his glass. Emil and, I did the same as The other four did as well each of us sipping on our drinks. The man- Kol kept looking to me from over his glass through out our conversation. Our gazes meeting fleetingly before I tore my gaze away. I had to get some air with the daze these beautiful bunch had put me in. It was stifling, I needed to clear my head._

 _"Excuse me." I muttered as I put the glass down and stood to walk out on to our porch. I took in a steadying breath as I walked off to the side of the house. My hands rested on the railing. A step from behind me against the wooden floor made me jump. I turned to face off with Kol._

 _"Sorry." He grinned, sheepishly. "Didn't mean to frighten you, darling." There was that word again. My body just seemed to react to it. I felt the quickened beating of my heart thudding in my chest as he moved in closer._

 _"I- I just didn't realize you were out here." I said softly. His presence made me nervous and jittery. How could this be? I thought. I've only just met this man. I fell into that dazed state as I stared into his eyes._

 _He smiled down at me. "Smart girl, you know it don't you?" He asked me softly his hand brushing hair behind my ear, I'd opted for a half- up do this afternoon not sure whether Father's guests were accustomed to fancier lifestyles._

 _"Know what…?" I asked softly as I felt us moving closer to each other like magnets._

 _"You know to be scared." He grinned as he licked his lips. My heart was racing as he suddenly turned my body and pushed me against the railing. I felt his lips at my throat. I gasped as I felt him kissing me there. My body had reacted before my brain could process anything as my hands slid up to the back of his neck and into his hair at the nape. I moaned as my back arched giving him more access to my neck and causing my backside to grind against him. He groaned as well pulling back to tilt my head to face him._

 _His dark hazel eyes locked onto my blue ones, "You will only feel pleasure at my bite. You will know that I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with. No pain shall befell you at my hands." If I was dazed before, I was practically hypnotized now. "Understand, darling?" He asked his smirk only widening at my heart rate. I nodded slowly at him._

 _Then I felt it for the first time. His fangs unsheathed and in an instant he was in my skin drinking the blood that flowed freely from the wound. However, instead of feeling the sharp stinging of any pain I felt amazing. My body relaxed in his arms I groaned my hands moving to the sleeves of his suit jacket as I gripped it tightly. "Kol" I gasped out as my head began to feel light and, dizzy._

 _He pulled back quickly sheathing his fangs back where they remained hidden. I turned to look at him as he wiped away what little remaining blood was there by his mouth._

 _I blame it on still being hazy, and dizzy, and him being so goddamn beautiful, but before he could stop me I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. Kol reacted just as I had before. His arms went around my waist pulling my body to him tighter. We pulled away from one another slowly. He, himself, seemed shocked at how he'd reacted._

 _Suddenly his eyes locked on mine, and he began to speak in a very creepily calm voice, "You will forget what happened here between us. You will forget that I'd tasted your blood, but nothing else. The pleasure- you kissing me…"_

 _I just nodded listening to him . He leaned down and captured my mouth in his. I blinked a few times trying to remember how- or, why I was here, then I recalled kissing Kol._

 _"Oh no." I gasped covering my mouth. "I- I'm so sorry." I told him feeling ridiculous as my fingertips touched my lips- where his own had been not a moment before. "It's alright darling-." He began only to have me push by him and walk in the party out of embarrassment._

Back in the present I huffed pushing the front door open as I walked in my town house. "Jake?" I called tossing my purse on the shelf next to my door. "Babe?" I'd heard from the living room, "You okay? I hope that fucking vampire-." He'd stopped short meeting us in the hall. His eyes flashed as they found Kol behind me, "What the fuck, Aubrielle?!" He cried out. "What is he doing he-?"

"I am an old friend." Kol began with a smirk as he motioned to himself by pressing his open hand to his chest. "Did you really think I'd be that easy to get rid of? Her and I have history."

Jake just stood there glaring. He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure." He'd said with a shake of his head, "Look, Aubs I don't know what you think you're doing but-. There's-. We have ground rules, with the pack, remember? I-I can't afford to have the boat rocked. If he's gonna be here then I'd better go."

I shrugged not really sure what to say to that.

"Seriously?" Jake asked looking at me with an incredulous expression, "We've been together for what? 4 months now? Yet this guy shows up for fucking five minutes and I'm the one that's leaving?"

I opened my mouth to apologize or defend myself, I wasn't sure how to feel but, before I could I heard Kol's voice.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry." Kol chuckled out. "I've been around for centuries, mate. As I've said we have a… history of sorts." He said it all in his normal Kol smartassed fashion. "So if you're going to keep feeling insecure over you're pathetic 4 month relationship perhaps it's best done at a different time, and preferably not in my presence. Besides it's not even a relationship. She'd have to actually develop feelings for you for that to happen."

I closed my eyes letting out an annoyed breath. I knew he was antagonizing Jake- and he was doing so quite well. Jake's breathing became heavier and heavier with every word Kol said. His eyes were a bright yellow.

"Jacob. No, not in my house." I told him sternly my focus all on him.

"You're really going to pick this- this vampire over me?" He seethed. I could see him practically shaking from trying to contain his anger. "Jake…" I said softly my concern heightening.

"Oh, please. She never even loved you, wolf." Kol cut in I could sense his annoyance growing. "Get over it." He finished. "This clinginess is not an attractive quality, man."

I stared hard praying that he'd remain even a semblance of control, but I watched as the shaking increased. I felt my fear prickling across my skin. Kol could sense the change in me and he knew what to expect. We watched as Jacob began to change into his wolf form. I yelped as his clothes ripped and fell away. Jake's wolf was massive as the dog-form filled the hallway. Kol moved using his original speed putting himself between me and the wolf. A bite from Jacob would kill me- but, simply weaken Kol for the next few days.

"Kol. Don't." I told him my voice fierce.

"Don't?" He asked disbelief in his tone. "Don't? Really Aubs? He's a freaking Wolf for Christ's sakes, his bite will kill you, slowly, and very, very painfully. Don't tell me not to hurt him."

"Try not to kill him, Kol. I mean it." I said as his arms moved to guard me from the growling wolf with the glowing golden eyes. "I can't afford to have him dying. It would start an all out war here in Texas."

"Okay, yeah… I'll try not to harm the growling salivating beasts that is looking to rip our throats out…" He grumbled as he stepped away from me and closer to Jake.

"Look, Jake. I know you're feeling insecure, but this is no way to work through your relationship problems." Kol said causing my eyes to roll. Yeah, because that's helping. I thought.

Jake growled and snapped his jaws in Kol's direction, he padded forwards slowly closer to Kol.

"Good boy." Kol said wearing a smirk which caused another growl to rumble in Jake's throat. "Jacob! Stop it!" I called from behind Kol. The wolf's eyes went from Kol to me- where I could visibly see them soften. He was too preoccupied with staring at me to notice Kol's sudden and slow advances until Kol sped behind the wolf and wrapped his arms around the wolves chest. Kol squeezed as he walked towards the living room where Jake had just exited. Kol then tossed him out the window. Closing and locking it he huffed staring at me.

"Man, You sure do know how to pick 'em, don't you, darling?" I swallowed hard at that word again.

"Please. Stop." I said softly after a pause. Trying hard not to look at him.

"Stop what?" He asked suddenly standing inches from me.

"You know what." I replied still not meeting his gaze.

"Ohhh… You mean the whole darling thing?" He began his smirk widening. "Ahh yes, I remember the way it effected you." His hands suddenly ran down my arms.

"I remember how much I'd enjoy hearing your heartrate pick up- or, how- after you'd turned, it would effect your body in other ways." His voice got lower as he spoke his lips by my ear. "I've missed your voice- especially those noises that you can make." He whispered this in my ear. My hands instinctively moved to his chest- they were splayed across it. I wasn't sure if I was about to push at him or pull him in closer.

"You remember those nights too, don't you, Darling?" I sighed tilting my head back my eyes half-closing.

"Kol…" I softly sighed. I was at war with myself- my brain screamed that this was the opposite of what I'd wanted while my body just reacted without permission.

"Yes love?" He asked one hand at my back pressing me to him while the other stroked wherever it could reach.

"Kol. Stop." I said as I felt my brain regain control. "Please." I tacked on for good measure. "We- we can't do this."

"And, why not? You just became single sweets."

"You are not, and we-. We want different things. I'm not going to settle for our same old, flirt until the tension builds enough for us to sleep together and then part our ways. I'm sorry, but- but I just can't do it anymore." I muttered pulling out of his hold and using my speed towards the stairs to the bedroom.

"Where're you going, love?" He asked me dazed as I was half way to the top.

"My room. I'm to pack if we're leaving, am I not?" I asked him smartly.

He just nodded as he began to look around at my things. "By the way, thank you for- for Jake." I told him softly. He locked eyes with me and nodded. I moved into the bedroom with a million thoughts running through my head. He is with that woman- Davina. How are they going to be around each other with her being there. All they've done since he's come here is flirt. Something I don't think his new love is going to like very much. I sighed knowing that we'd have to make a detour to change that before moving on back to New Orleans.

Kol had been more than irritated when I'd told him I needed to make a stop that was rather out of our way before returning to his family in New Orleans, but he went along all the same. We'd driven down through Texas and stopped at Brownsville- where I'd chosen to leave my car. Much to Kol's audible dismay.

"Why on earth did you leave your car back there, love? You know how much I hate senseless walking in an desert-like climate." I huffed and rolled my eyes at his snarky-ness.

"You want my help with your family's problem? You'll have to let me get things done before I can do that." I snapped as we came along a river.

"That's the Rio Grande." I said changing the subject as my eyes took in the site before me.

"Yeah? So…" He trailed off still ticked off at being dragged here with me. "What about it?"

"We're gonna cross it." I told him shortly as I began backing up.

"What?" He asked surprised, turning to face me. He hadn't been expecting that. "Wait- you never said we were going to Mexico. Darling, we could've just flown there." He sighed with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked behind me as I put more distance between the river and myself, "And, miss all this lovely bonding time?"

He chuckled with a shake of his head as he sped over to me. "So what's your plan, love? We're to jump, are we?"

"Ehh… this is one of the smaller sides of the river. We'll be fine."

His gaze fell on me, "You know, you never did tell me what we were doing…" I stared as my hands went to my hips. I was still in the jeans I'd been in since he found me last night. As we moved further south through the heat, I'd changed my t-shirt to a black tank-top.

"Oh, I know." I replied as I took off at break-neck speed and leapt over the river. I'd been bracing myself for a rough landing only to find myself wrapped up in arms. I'd opened my eyes anticipating none other than Kol- only to see it was a Spanish vampire. I recognized him from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Kol's voice suddenly. It was hard, and angry- he was instantly on the defensive.

The vampire holding me placed me down and smiled. "Don't worry. I was just sent to bring you to your destination." His eyes then found my face, "Yes, Aubrielle. She knows you're coming, and she knows what you're intending to ask of her." I gulped knowing that Marta was an all-powerful witch- she must've seen that Kol and, I were arriving in the town of Chihuahua. I knew I'd have to tell Kol sooner, or later. I also knew that if I'd told him what I'd planned before getting to our destination- he'd be dragging me back to my car kicking, and screaming.

The night was falling around us—and light was draining from the earth fast.

"We almost there?" Kol grumbled from behind me as I followed the man. I'd halted suddenly as the slope we were walking up flattened out and I saw a small womanly figure was standing in the desert holding a candle. Kol narrowly avoided walking into me, but he turned around to look at me all the same, "Aubs… are you alright?" He took a couple steps closer to me causing my gaze to shift from the woman a few yards from us to him.

"I- I'm alright." I told him.

"What're we doing here?" He asked again for the seventeenth time. I huffed as I began trekking in closer to the older woman. Ignoring his questions all together.

"Aubrielle. Kol." She greeted with a nod to each of us. The darker older woman wore a flowy dress and her long grey hair whipped in the late wind.

"I- I'm hoping you can help m-." I began softly after some silence I'd wanted to get to the point. We'd already wasted enough time traveling out of our way without making polite small talk.

"Of course I can child." She answered, "But, Magic kinda has a mind of it's own. So if it is allowed- then I shall."

"Magic? Aubs, she's a witch?" Kol asked clearly disgusted. "You brought me with you to a Mexican witch?! C'mon, you know my history with these witches…" Kol trailed off.

"Ahh yes, Kol Mikaelson- you knew my mother." Marta interrupted.

"Ah. Well I've known many witches in my time- it is possible… I'm not sure if I'd need to apologize, or…"

"You helped her. She always had people chasing her and breathing down her neck- but thanks to the dark objects you'd created together. So she could keep the people at bay." The witch paused and looked between Kol, and myself.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this? Once it is done, it cannot be undone." She asked only confusing me further.

"I- I'm sorry. What're we doing?" Kol asked as his arms crossed over his chest angrily.

'Look," I began turning to face him. "In order to be there with you, your family and- more importantly your girlfriend. I have to stop whatever this is that I feel for you. That's my deal." I told him. "Take it or leave it. I can't keep this up, Kol." I finished.

Kol's face was unreadable. I saw anger flash in his eyes once it clicked, "You want to forget me?" He asked his voice void of emotion.

"No!" I cried out moving closer to him, my hands gripped his crossed for arms. "No love. Never. I- I just can't feel the way I feel for you." I told him. His eyes studied me- he no doubt read the raw emotion all over my face. It was my past six months of trying to hide from memories, and these feelings that refused to go away.

"I just can't love you from a distance if, I'm not going to be... distanced. The pain I feel is too great." I remained honest and true about everything. I knew he had to be hurting on the inside from my decision, but he hid it well.

"Aubri-."

"I-." He'd continued trying to form sentences, but was failing. There was only a handful of times where I'd left Kol speechless and this was one of them. "If- if this is what you want to do…." He said softly his tone carried the hurt he was hiding so well. His arms fell away and he held my hands in his.

"I- I do love you." He told me. His eyes glanced in the witches direction from staring at me, but she'd busied herself by gathering what she'd brought for the spell.

"I know that." I told him as I felt my eyes begin to water. "But, your heart also belongs to another…." I trailed off. Kol leaned in suddenly and pressed his lips to mine in what was a surprisingly soft, and chaste kiss. It was the polar opposite from what we usually do. It struck me as though he were telling me good bye.

The witch came up to us as he pulled away, and stepped back "It is time." She said. She held up a piece of ginger root and handed it to me. Kol and I just blinked back at her.

"This will feel kind of funny, but I want to ensure you that this works. I've tried it myself before." She said as I took it from her. She had the ginger root in one and the black candle in the other.

"Please, Aubrie… Look at Kol. Look at Kol and just open your mind- Let all your emotions pass through into the gingerroot you're holding. It will absorb those feelings of, anger, sorrow, passions and love. Feel it- thoroughly, and fully. Let the emotions flow through your body and down to your hand holding the ginger."

I turned to look at Kol's form in the light of the fire the Spanish vampire had started. He stared at me and I could see his hurt through his eyes before he turned to walk off. Probably not wanting to watch.

"Okay. Let me see this, please." She said taking the ginger root. She walked over to her bag where the rest of the ingredients were. She wrapped the ginger root in a black cloth and tied a knot around it three times muttering in Spanish.

"Uhm.." I started softly unsure of what to do.

"Alright querida, here. This is your spell… when you are ready. Take this ginger root. Bury it in dirt, and once you do. Say this spell. The longer the ginger root sits under the dirt the more it will decompose and as it does… your feelings for him will too." I glanced down at the little note she'd written for me.

My heart is now unchained,

My heart is strong and free,

No more shall I pine for you,

With this binding, so mote it be.

I looked up to her and opened my mouth to say thank you but, she interrupted me. "Listen to me, querida. This- this spell works. I know it does, but… if the love between you and the one you want to dispel is true than this will have very little effect."

"So, there's a chance this might not work…." I said looking to her incredulously. The witch tilted her head.

"Maybe…" She replied. I huffed taking my lower lip between my teeth feeling annoyed that I'd paid this woman, and I was left with a service that was quiet unsatisfying. "Although… if this spell does not work. None will."

I huffed as I followed Kol's form with my eyes- he was on his phone with his family- I'm sure telling them we'd be on our way shortly. "I hope things work out as you'd like them too, querida." She told me her hand gripped mine in a supportive squeeze.

"Me too." I told her as I carried the ginger held in the black cloth bag towards Kol.

"Hey, are you ready?" I hollered to him in the dark.

"Always." He grinned at me. He stood behind me suddenly. I could tell that something between us was changing, but I couldn't put my finger quite on what. "Let's head home, love." He said as he took my hand and we sped off back to the U.S

* * *

 **Alright everyone thanks for the read. I'm going to be re-uploading some chapters as I work on them further.**

 **TigerXEyesXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Originals or any** **of its associated characters. Just Aubrielle and the ones you don't recognize, thank you.**

 **Alright all! This story is a repost of an old one. I've searched through it and have decided to revamp it, and some chapters may be all out scrapped- we'll see how it goes. Please, I do accept criticism as long as it is done in a constructive, and polite way. Please drop a review! Thanks for viewing! It is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

I'd relented once we'd gotten back to my car and allowed Kol to drive it through our trip back to New Orleans- which we'd just arrived into. "You know, you really don't have to perform that spell, Aubrielle." Kol muttered as we gathered my stuff out of the car.

"I do, Kol. We aren't good at self-control, either one of us. It'll just be easier this way." I shrugged carrying a bag over my shoulder and, snagging my other from the trunk out from under his hand. I made my way into the Mikaelson compound. The gates opened and Rebekah Mikaelson was quick to greet me.

"Aubrielle Martin… well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She greeted as she took one of my bags from me.

"Hey…" I greeted as I shifted my bag from my shoulder and hung it on my elbow. Her eyes shifted behind me as Kol entered the compound.

"I see you two arrived in one piece- when I was told of the little out of the way stop, I'd assumed you'd not be here for another week." She said with a devilish grin. I rolled my eyes knowing she assumed we'd made a hotel stop.

"No." I replied fiercely. "I had something I'd needed to look into is all." I told her with a glance up at Kol. His face clouded over and he remained thankfully silent about the whole spell thing.

"Yes, yes, Mexico was fun and all- but, where we were was hardly a good spot for any sorts of rendezvous of the venereal kind." With that he turned his head in my direction. "I'll be back in a bit, love. I trust you'll find your way around the city well enough." I felt my annoyance flare as I realized he was probably off to see the witch that held his heart.

"Yes, I've only lived here for centuries Kol." I replied as I placed my bag down on the nearest table.

"Good." He replied curtly before taking off at speeds only an Original vampire could and left Rebekah and, I standing there in the courtyard.

"Wow… well that was chilling. I guess you two really didn't make a hotel pit stop." She said her eyes shifting from the door her brother had just exited to me.

"I told you, we didn't. He has a girlfriend now anyways, Bekah." I reminded her as I turned to face her.

"Can't say that's ever stopped you two I the past." She replied with a small smirk.

I huffed with an eye roll. "So, where shall I be sleeping?" I wanted to get away from the subject of Kol and I. Things had changed since that night in Mexico. Kol was trying to push me away- he was hurt, and he hated that feeling. I hated having him push me from him- but, I knew it was what was necessary.

"Kol's room." Of course. That figures. I thought begrudgingly as I recalled an argument I'd had with Kol about getting a hotel room. "He has barely been here since Davina has been resurrected. They've moved out of New Orleans entirely." I just nodded having that feeling that he'd want this Davina far from his family as possible. Things always took a downwards turn for him when his love and his family were in he same place.

"Come on, dear." Rebekah said as she carried my bag up the stairs. I grabbed my other one and, followed her up 'til we reached a room. There was an attached balcony- the glass doors to it where covered in sheer white curtains. Kol's four post bed took up the center of the room. Blackout curtains were tied open showing off the blood red duvet. A dresser was of to the left opposite the balcony. His room was exquisite- but bare. No pictures, no anything that showed it belonged to anyone.

"Huh." I breathed out as I dropped my bag besides the door next to the wall.

"Yeah, as I said. He- he really doesn't stay here much." Rebekah sighed out placing the bag she had next to mine.

"So… What did he come get me for?" I asked as I moved into the room and took a seat on the bed now just staring at Rebekah awaiting her answer.

She sighed leaning on the door frame. "Well, you know how this family has a way with witches." She smirked at me as I remembered how the Mikaelson's always knew how to piss off a witch. Simply by existing.

"Yes." I chuckled out nodding.

"Well, we're in that predicament again- only this time the witch is nearly 2000 years old, and more powerful than anything we have ever faced before." Rebekah said. "She is also looking for another body to possess… We killed her thankfully, but it's been brought to our attention that she is still out there somewhere- just no longer in her physical being."

"Well, that sounds more dangerous than her being in a body…" I trailed off my mind taking in their situation.

"Yes." Rebekah nodded. "I- uhm. I have a meeting to get to with Marcel, but I'll be back shortly." She said. My surprise at that name was visible as I stared at her open-mouthed.

"Marcellus…" I trailed off. "My- my half-?"

"Half-brother, yes. He is here- where he's been for heaven knows way too long." Rebekah answered.

I'd never even really given him a second thought. I'd just assumed he'd grown up with Mikaelson's was turned and set loose like the rest they'd turned. However, I guess I should've expected Klaus to bond with the boy. My father detested Marcel throughout his years. He'd been angry at our mother one night an argument had ensued. He went down to the pub, and drank his anger away then returned even more angry as a result he'd grabbed the first thing he found- Marcel's mother finishing up cleaning after dinner. I'd grown close to Magda. She was like a second mother to me. Up until that point. After the news of her being pregnant came out she was removed from our home and made to work on the orchards.

I'd been turned just after Klaus had met Marcel at my brother's funeral. I suppose my brother dying was what caused the events to unfold regarding me.

"Alright love. Klaus's daughter, Hope and her mother Hayley- you remember them, right?" At my nod she continued. "well they are here and, Freya is around here somewhere. I'm off. Wish me luck." I nodded still recovering from the mention of Marcellus. I sighed as more memories filled my mind.

 _My father had decided to throw one of his lavish parties again today, the help was running around trying to prepare everything for it. I hated these things. The mingling, the drinking, the… inappropriateness that always took place by Kol's brother- Klaus. I knew they were vampires along with my father, and brother- thanks to Kol's and mine's sort of relationship however, Klaus had a way of leaving bodies scattered in random hidden places around the house. Father always looked the other way due to the immense amount of money rolling in from the Mikaelson family. My growing guilty conscience was starting to eat at me._

 _My brother- who'd seem to be taken by Rebekah didn't seem to question it either- just as well his new found education was being paid for by the gold we were receiving as well as his new love interest being one of the Mikaelson's closest to Klaus._

 _"Aubrielle, Darling what's the matter?" I heard Kol's voice at my ear. I'd finished dressing for the party, and was watching as the guests began their night outside with drinking and food. Standing there in a daze gazing out over the land from the balcony I'd had attached to my room. "I- I'm worried." I said not looking at him. His arms came around my front pulling me back into his body._

 _"Worried? What for?"_

 _"I- I don't see this ending well." I told him as I loosened his arms and turned to face him. "Your family will not be leaving us alive when you must inevitably leave New Orleans." My eyes finally found his._

 _"Your brother is going to kill us, Kol. I know he is."_

 _"Aubrielle, I will not let that happen. No harm will come to you by my brother's hands. I swear it." He told me his eyes locked on mine._

 _I nodded as I looked down to our feet. "Aubrielle… what is it?" Kol asked as his finger gently tilted my head up._

 _"I want you to turn me." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. My own eyes widened as the shock came over me. I covered my mouth with my hand._

 _"…" Kol stood there, I could see the wheels in his head turning as though he were considering it. "My dear, I really don't think you're ready for it if you react this way after making your request aloud." He grinned._

 _"I am only seeing this end one of two ways." I explained as I walked by him and back into my bedroom. "I am turned into a vampire, or I am killed at the hands of your family."_

 _Kol opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "We know too much Kol. Your family can't possibly leave us alive. What if one day your brother gets bored of all this, and he wants to leave. It will sign my family to our fates."_

 _Kol stood there a cloudy expression over his face. "You are surely one of the most sensible human beings I have ever met." Kol told me as he moved closer to me. His fingers ran through my hair as he tenderly held my face. "As right as your fears may be, alas I cannot turn you."_

 _I opened my mouth to argue with him on this, however he beat me to it. "I can't sign you up for an existence like mine. Aubrie, my life is miserable. It was… at least until I met you. I could hardly keep my emotions in check, the thing that had been anchoring me- the thing I cherished most; that gave me an outlet for my unchecked emotions was torn from me once I became this." After a pause he took a breath and said, "I cannot in good conscience turn you into the same monster, I am."_

 _I searched his face for any sign of him making up stories to deter me of my choice, but found none. He spoke truth. I felt my hopes breaking of being turned by him. The man I loved- but, I knew it had to be done, still. I would just have to pick a different brother._

 _"Now love… have you eaten yet?" Kol asked me. I saw his eyes grow darker as his gaze lingered over my pulse point on my neck. I'd grown accustomed to feeding Kol, due to the compulsion he'd used on me it was more a treat than a chore._

 _"Of course, Kol." I replied as I put my arms up around his shoulders pulling us closer together. "You think my father would let us have breakfast separately before church meetings on Sunday?"_

 _Kol grinned down at me. "Ahhh religion." He began. "I see no point to it. Blindly devoting yourself to a god that you may never know exists." He began backing me up towards my bed._

 _"All those rules of morals, and purity… it sounds like no fun." He continued as I fell back on my bed. Kol then crouched as he lifted my leg so it was up and he began to remove my shoes._

 _"Kol…" I said softly my tone catching his attention. "It's alright, love. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with." I just nodded as I relaxed back on my bed. As close as we became over these last several months I hadn't yet given him that. It had more than crossed my mind during our many rendezvous however I had the nagging voice of the town priest in my head hollering about premarital sex and being sent to hell._

 _He had moved on from my shoes and was working on untying my skirts from around me. Once those were done he sat me up and untied the corset freeing my breasts from their pressing prison. He was quick to pull the white silk-like chemise over my head as well. "Aubrielle." He said softly taking in the sight of me. I was left bare to him and watched as Kol eyed me hungrily. He always had a hard time with his feelings and emotions, but it was times like this that I particularly dreaded it- I hated having to stop him just knowing that he'd find his release elsewhere. With another. However, today was different. Today I didn't mind it. I could feel myself making the choice for today to be the day I didn't stop him._

 _I felt Kol's hands running up my calf and up to my thigh where he kneaded the soft flesh there. I groaned when I felt him bite my inner thigh. "Kol!" I gasped my back arching off the bed. I felt him groan against my leg. Trying to catch my breath I looked down to him and found dark, dark eyes looking back at me. "P-please." I said softly. He pulled back quickly healing the wounds there with his blood._

 _"Please what?" He grinned down at me as he hovered over me instantly. His movements were quick._

 _"Please… touch me." I told him still feeling awkward to this kind of stuff._

 _His eyebrow quirked devilishly, "Touch you?" He asked as his hand slid over the outside of my thigh and up to my backside. "Here?" He asked giving it a squeeze I groaned and moved my hips up against him._

 _"Mmm… no." I replied as my hands went around his neck and into his hair._

 _"Where then… darling?" He asked putting emphasis on that word I love so much. "Ahhh… here then?" He asked as his eyes fell down on my breasts. His head dipped down and I felt him nip at one. I gasped moving up to push myself further into his mouth as he began to flick his tongue against the nipple between his teeth._

 _I groaned shifting under him, my thighs rubbing together uncomfortably. "Kol…" I whispered softly. My hand in his hair gripping it tightly. He pulled back to look at me. "Not there, then?" He asked. "Where my dear?"_

 _I sighed as I moved my hand over his and slid it down my body from my breast over my stomach and past my hips to my center, where I'd kept him from so many times before "Here. Please. I want you here." I told him feeling my face heat up from embarrassment_

 _"Aubrielle…" He said as his eyes half-closed when his hand reached me._

 _My free hand slid down his back from his hair. I moved my hands to his front while he worked his fingers against me. I groaned pulling at his offending shirt. "Off." I said to him. "Take this off. Please." My voice was soft but the words were rushed as if I'd had no time._

 _Kol worked at his shirt quickly tossing it to the floor along with my dress skirts and corset. His britches were next to be removed. He was back on me instantly his hand working me up again as though he'd never stopped. "Oh darling… You are a sight." He said to me as I arched off the bed again from his ministrations further below._

 _"Kol!" I cried out at hearing him use my favorite word again. "Yes… please keep- keep going."_

 _He smirked down at me as his hand was pulled away only to roll my stockings down my legs. I gasped at the cool air hitting me._

 _I heard Kol hum appreciatively at me lying there across my bed. "I want to try something new." He told me moving to his knees and coming in to settle between my legs. His opening mouth queued me as to what he was about to do. I stopped him sitting up almost at a speed he'd normally move at._

 _"Kol, don't." My hands on his shoulders halted him immediately._

 _"Aubrie…?" He asked his eyes searching mine. "It's alright, love. I promise."_

 _"You- you don't have to." I told him a thousand scenarios running through my head._

 _"I want to. You'll enjoy it darling. I swear it." He told me his eyes staring right into me._

 _"What if it tastes bad?" I questioned him causing a grin to break out over his serious expression._

 _"That, my dear. Is an impossibility." He replied with a chuckle. "I've tasted your blood, your lips. If they are intoxicating then I can assure you. This will taste just as-if not even more delightful." As he said this he shifted me onto my back and resumed his position between my now open thighs._

 _He could sense that I was nervous, I felt one of his hands slide up from my leg to my hand that had been lying on the bed near the edge. His fingers entangled with mine as our hands interlocked together. I gasped when I felt him kiss my most intimate part of my body. "Kol!" I could practically feel his lips quirking up against my sensitive skin. "Mmmm… so sweet." I heard him mutter, pulling back after a moment._

 _"Maybe that's what I'll call you," He smirked up at me from between my legs, "My own little sweets." His smirk turning into a wolfish grin._

 _My hand clenched his as he began to kiss me there again. It felt foreign, but he was right, quickly I found I began to enjoy it. I groaned when I felt his tongue probe around down there. He was moving it around and flicking it against me in ways that were maddening._

 _"Yes… Kol." I groaned as my free hand jumped to his hair pulling him closer to my body- if possible._

 _He hummed his appreciation at my verbal reactions. I could feel the sensations of his tongue slipping up and up until he found that little spot that always drove me crazy. My intake of air was sharp and I let out a loud groan. If there were anyone around they wouldn't be shortly- my moans and groans made it quite plain as to what was taking place in this room. "Kol. Please. I- I need you." I practically whimpered down to him as I felt myself teetering on the edge of something. The building pressure in the pit of my stomach was mounting more, and more ._

 _Kol worked harder trying to push me over the edge as he did every time we'd lain together. Kol pulled back when I began tugging on his dark shiny hair._

 _"Kol, please… I- I need you inside me." I told him feeling myself commit to my earlier thoughts._

 _"You-?" He began. I'd surprised him- which didn't happen often. "Are you sure, Aubrielle?" He asked me. I nodded my consent as I leaned up to kiss him._

 _"Please, Kol. Please." He acquiesced my request as he moved to hover over my body. I felt him then. Right at my entrance. I felt a prod and I looked up to Kol. He held himself over me. "Now. Now Kol, please." I told him and just like that he began to push himself into me causing me to gasp in the slight pain and I tightly gripped at whatever part of him I could._

 _"You alright, Aubs?" He asked me an eyebrow quirked up. I just nodded feeling my body adjust to the length and thickness of him. "It-it's getting better." I told him and just like that he began to move and that was one of the last good human memories I was to have._

 _Kol groaned my name as his thrusting into me increased in speed. "Oh god." I groaned softly as he laid his body over mine. "You- you're perfect." He whispered his mouth caressing my skin with his words._

 _I gripped his shoulders tightly as he picked up the pace at my command. "Kol! I- I'm-." His free hand was touching any part of my body that he could get to. I gasped as I felt my body being pushed over the edge of the mountain of pleasure, "Yes! Kol!" I cried out as my eyes shut tight, and my whole body clenched up around him. I was vaguely aware of Kol's shouting my name before he collapsed over me. We laid there in a tangled, sweaty mess until we'd heard voices outside of my door._

 _"It's not gonna happen, sister. If we'd turned every man you'd dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food."_

 _My brother's voice sounded, loud and angry; "How dare you, sir? You would do well to-!" There was more yelling. I could hear Rebekah's voice distorted by a shrill fear as she screamed out, "No!" A muffled thud could be heard before a thick silence rang through the room. I could hear my panting while Kol seemed to tense from beside me. Kol instantly rolled off me and slid his britches back up while I wrapped myself in my sheet. "Stay here, sweets." He'd gone out into the hall not bothering to tie his pants closed, however of course he'd remembered to close the door._

 _My senses were sending alarm bells off in my head. I knew something had happened to my older brother so I followed Kol out into the hall._

 _"Niklaus, what were you thinking?!" I heard Elijah's voice; his tone was angry. I felt as though I'd walked smack into the center of the tension. "Kol?" I heard Klaus's surprised voice. "Where have you been-? Why are you undressed?" I could hear Rebekah's sniffling and quiet cries. I followed the sound of the voices and turned the corner to come face to face with the group of four that had entered my home months ago bringing death, and love all in one. All eyes turned to me._

 _Elijah halted in whatever words he'd opened his mouth to yell about looking thoroughly surprised. Rebekah just stared. She was huddled on the floor leaning against our wooden railing, tears still falling down her cheeks._

 _Kol turned to find me behind him- his expression flashed to one of annoyance at my lacking ability to do as I was told. Klaus was eyeing me with interest- more so than usual. I felt a chill run through me at his predatory blue eyes continued studying my very exposed form. I began to move towards the railing as I looked over it to see my brother lying there dead. I gasped as I jerked back._

 _"Wha-? How-?" I felt my eyes watering, and a lump formed in my throat. I turned back to the group before me and looked to Niklaus._

 _"You!" I cried out. "You did this? You murd-murdered my brother."_

 _"Shhhh… love." He began bringing his finger to his lips, "We do not wish to alert the party. Wouldn't want to have orchestrate another 'accident', would we?." Klaus asked me. Kol stepped between us blocking me from Klaus's wandering eyes._

 _"Don't you dare threaten her." Kol told him._

 _"Oh please, brother. Don't act all noble now that you've found yourself a new plaything. You'll get bored soon enough and be done. She will then share the same fate as her brother down there."_

 _"I don't think so, Niklaus." Kol practically growled._

 _"You have yet to even tie yourself together, from your little tousle in her bed. So, please forgive me if I have a hard time believing she is anything more than a toy for blood, and sex." Klaus snapped. I took a step back feeling my heart constrict._

 _"That is quite enough, Niklaus." Elijah's voice rang out as Kol opened his mouth no doubt a witty retort forming._

 _Klaus glanced to Elijah, but his eyes remained on me. "We need to come up with a story. One that will explain this to people."_

 _After minutes of mentally debating I opened my mouth against my better judgement, "I know you killed him. You killed my brother you monster." I'd lost my mind. Images of my brother's dead body lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs continued flashing before my eyes._

 _"I'm a monster?" Klaus laughed out, "If you think I'm a monster you should have checked the man you've invited into your bed."_

 _"Kol is nothing like you." I seethed. "He is twice the man you'll ever be." My anger was getting the best of me and I knew I was crossing a line with the man-the beast._

 _"Aubrielle." Kol snapped at me. He looked to me from standing guard between his elder brother and I. Words were further exchanged and, tensions mounted as far as me racing to Klaus and slapping him. He gripped my wrist in a painful hold until he was casually thrown from me by Kol._

 _"Get her out of here." Elijah said sending Kol a dark look. I was brought back to my room with Kol, and I just cried for the loss of my brother. He was there for me the whole night- until morning at least. I awoke to find him gone._

 _Niklaus had become increasingly jealous, and was the one to offer me what I'd wanted in the end- and in my heartbreak for my brother and now for a missing Kol. I jumped at the chance to accept it._

A knocking sound pulled me from my memories. I looked up to see Hayley standing at my door, "Hey, Aubrie right? I'm pretty sure we met last time you were here."

I nodded knowing she was the mother of Klaus's miracle child, Hope. I'd thought it impossible, but I suppose if there's a will, the Mikaelson's will find away. "I- I wanted to say thank you." She told me, "For coming all this way to save her."

I knew the basics of what had been happening, but I'd asked Hayley to catch me up. She seemed nervous- as though trying to get away from something.

"It- it's my daughter- I- I think the hollow got to her." My mouth fell open- not that I should be shocked. "I suppose she's the only one with enough impressive power here to hold her." I muttered.

"The thing is, I don't think she knows we're onto her. I- I need you to get to Klaus and tell him. Please." Hayley asked. I looked to her eyes and found nothing but a caring mother.

I knew I'd come to help, and this was a perfect opportunity to start. "What're you gonna do?" I asked her my voice soft.

"Be here for my daughter." She shrugged as she stood and headed out of Kol's room. I huffed glancing around and stood. I wasn't sure where Niklaus was, but I knew the city well enough to scour it accurately. I was off in search of my sire.

* * *

 **Alright everyone thanks for the read. I'm going to be re-uploading some chapters as I work on them further.**

 **TigerXEyesXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Originals or any** **of its associated characters. Just Aubrielle and the ones you don't recognize, thank you.**

 **Alright all! This story is a repost of an old one. I've searched through it and have decided to revamp it, and some chapters may be all out scrapped- we'll see how it goes. Please, I do accept criticism as long as it is done in a constructive, and polite way. Please drop a review! Thanks for viewing! It is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Wiping the hollow from the face of the earth will ensure her safety. Everything else can wait." I heard his voice before I saw him. I moved faster among the leaves and branches strewn over the ground in these woods.

"Shhhh…" I'd heard someone say causing me to slow as I tracked them. I suddenly found myself pressed between a body and a tree. A hand to my throat, pressing down harder than I was comfortable with. My eyes looked up and I was met with the wild blue one's that I'd been so accustomed to staring at me from a distance.

"Aubrielle." His velvety voice reached my ears causing a grin to break through my hard stare. His hand was retracted immediately. I watched as Elijah sped around from the opposite side of the tree I'd been pressed against, "I hadn't realized you, and Kol would be back so soon. We were told-."

I cut him off there as I felt my annoyance with him rising already . "We'd stopped on account of my having an errand to run." My tone was all they'd needed to hear for them to grasp that discussing it was off limits. Of course- I could see that only spurred Klaus on more.

"What? No moonlight love making for the lovely pair road tripping from Texas back to New Orleans- well I find that hard to believe." His tone was mocking, and it made my anger grow.

"Enough, Niklaus." I told him as I began to trek off in the direction that Elijah had.

"I'm sorry, am I not privy to that kind of information?" He called after me.

"Niklaus, we came here for the book, remember?" Elijah reminded him from ahead of me.

"Ahh… yes. The acolytes of the hollow need to be dealt with first." I heard him mutter, suddenly he stood before me. "I'll have to pick up a conversation I need to have with you later. Head back Aubrielle… we don't need you for this."

"No, Klaus I-." I began only to have him cut me off.

"Later, Aubrielle. I swear to come to you." He told me as he sped off with Elijah. I huffed as I moved at the same speed following along until we reached a cabin sheltered by trees and tucked away far into the woods.

"If you must accompany us…" Klaus stated as he waved his hand towards the house, "Ladies first." I'd forgotten how patronizing Niklaus could be, or maybe it was just my presence that brought it out in him. Regardless of what brought out his patronizing nature- it was infuriating me to my core.

"I'm just here to tell you something-." I started only to have Klaus roll his eyes at me as he continued on towards the house at vampire speed. I huffed as Elijah followed closely behind him. I felt that it'd be better for me to wait it out in the woods… Up until I heard the sounds of a struggle. I'd raced into the cabin fearing the worst and found the boys each struggling with a witch of their own. A big, black one stood at the front of the room- a wound from his neck bleeding quite severely. His arms outstretched on either sides. I could see he was performing some spell on the brother's causing their focus to be on their pain rather than the witch they were trying to combat.

My eyes darkened and I could feel the veins popping out around them as I extended my vampire fangs. Hissing at the man I was on him in a flash. My teeth sinking into his neck and tearing at the flesh there. I was vaguely aware of the screaming, but I was becoming more and more aware of a pang within. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been after eating the bare minimum during my months of hiding. Kol- of course had made stops along the way to hunt for his prey. However to Kol's disgust- I'd only taken in animal blood for myself out of habit. Now that I was able to allow my full vampirism powers to surface here in New Orleans I knew that I'd have to stock up on my food.

I let the body of the dead witch drop to the floor and looked up to the two men before me as I flipped my long blonde waves over my shoulder. "What?" I asked sharply. Elijah just turned away I could see something flash in his eyes, but I didn't care much to ask questions. I watched as he grabbed a leather bound book and turned back to Klaus. "Brother, I am heading to the compound. I recommend taking Ms. Martin some where to clean up and meet me there." He slid out his pocket square that had been neatly tucked into his jacket pocket and after shaking it out he handed it over to me. I took it and made a slight effort to wipe up my mouth and chin. With that the noble vampire took his leave.

I stood there among a pile of dead witches and looked over at Niklaus, "Well… that was fun to watch." He grinned at me. "You haven't eaten in a while, have you?" He asked me now serious.

I shrugged, "While I was gone I would hunt down animals so I wasn't caught by anyone." I told him. "I haven't had human blood in well over 6 months."

"Well, that's a feat my dear." Klaus replied softly as he moved in closer to me.

I looked away from him and to the floor embarrassed by my admission. Most vampires would have been grossed out at the thought of living off of animal blood. It made me a weaker version of myself in comparison to what human blood would do to me.

I felt Klaus's fingers tilting my head up to stare at him, "I'm impressed that you only managed to kill this one witch here." He told me. I heard that word and felt myself stiffen at it. "After going without for so long most vampires would be out on the prowl for their next victims."

I felt my fangs suddenly elongate at the thought of hunting. I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hand hiding it away. Klaus smirked at me. "Come on. I think it's time we fed you a proper meal." He'd grabbed my hand and pulled me with him back out to the woods.

"Klaus, wait." I said stopping short. "The bodies. We- we can't just leave them here."

"No worries, love." He told me wearing a typical Klaus Mikaelson grin. I watched as he pulled a lighter out of his jeans pocket and he tossed it on a patch of dry leaves up against the side of the cabin. "Some wiccans just lit their candle a little too close to the peeling wall paper."

I shrugged half- accepting the explanation. "Let's have a night on the town then, shall we? Once we kill this forsaken hollow." He asked with an eyebrow quirked. I relented and took his offered arm.

Upon making it back to the compound- of course making a stop that involved a lovely band of people that had been compelled into donating their blood for a 'good cause' as Klaus had put it. We found Elijah there with a woman and two other men.

"Vincent- Aubrielle. Aubrielle this is Vincent- so far our only witchy ally." Klaus introduced quickly. "I'm sure Marcellus needs no introduction." He added as we approached the two.

"Aubrielle?" I heard the taller, lighter man with hazel eyes ask as his gaze shifted from Klaus to me.

"Yes, well you were never properly introduced to your half-sister. She'd been gone before you were the age of 10. Never to return." Klaus explained quickly. I watched as Marcel's eyes widened and took in my appearance. My blonde hair cascading down to my waist in waves, my blue eyes. As much as he stared to me I stared right back trying to take in every detail. His looks had changed as he got older, I remember our one and only run in together as children, back then I hadn't realized just who he was, but standing before him now. I saw the slight resemblances. He didn't look much like our family did. He had the sharp features of our father, but that was pretty much it. His build was stronger, and his height far surpassed my father's. I could see my brother more in him- than our father.

"Vincent! Any word on the hollow?" Klaus's voice made us jump as we were just staring at one another.

"Not yet, Klaus." The darker man said standing from his position hunched over a circle of salt, as he walked off towards a table with an array of weapons against spirits and witches.

"Niklaus, let the man work in peace." Elijah told him tiredly as he walked in from the landing above. Klaus had begun to follow him- pestering the man with more questions no doubt.

"Where is Hope?" I asked as Hayley came into the courtyard from behind Elijah.

"Asleep. Freya put her in a sleeping spell a moment ago so whatever we're doing- we need to do it fast." I nodded in response to her as I looked to Klaus and Marcel.

"I thought Rebekah was-."

"She is." Marcel's voice cut me off. "Hope or- the hollow rather- knocked her unconscious for awhile so until she awakens she is useless."

"Oh good. More action for myself then." I heard his voice and my heart skipped a beat reminding me that I'd needed to bury that ginger root that was currently sitting in my bags upstairs. "Hello, darling." He said as he came and stood next to me. His smirk never fading as he slid an arm around my shoulders.

"Hello Kol." I replied as I slid his arm back to his side in silent protest.

"Hey, don't do that." Marcel said as he eyed Kol. "You're dating my would be- daughter. Now, you're gonna hit on this one?"

I looked from Marcel to Kol. "I'm sorry? Your girlfriend is also somehow connected to Marcel? Oh, what a small, small world." I muttered the last part as I walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, c'mon. That was a mere coincidence." Kol replied as he sent a dark look towards Marcel, "Aubrielle and I have plenty of history you'd never want to know about, Marcellus." Kol said. His eyes never leaving mine. I could see a predatory look in them. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but a cloud of smoke drifted over from the room Hayley and Elijah had just exited from and lowered itself to the ground of the courtyard appearing in the form of a young woman. Her dark eyes screamed evil, her long dark hair shined in the dimly lit hall.

"Waiting for me?" The woman asked her voice girlish, and young.

Klaus just attacked. His eyes glowed bright yellow and, the dark veins appeared as he made a move to run at her only to go through her. I gaped just standing off to the side not knowing how we were to defeat her if we couldn't touch her. She tossed him back some feet back knocking over and breaking some of the chairs in the courtyard. She held her clenched fist out in front of her suddenly. Marcel had been moving closer to her during the fight and next thing we knew he was on his knees groaning as blood dripped out of his eyes- his ears, and his mouth. The woman that was undoubtedly with Marcel tried to combat the hollow only to have her neck snapped. Holy shit I thought wondering just what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

Elijah and Hayley jumped over the railing as they landed in front of the hollow. "I want my daughter back." Hayley told the woman confidently. "I don't care what I have to do, or how long it takes; I will get my daughter back." Her and Elijah stood in defensive stances.

"Hope belongs to me." The woman replied. Suddenly she sent one of the legs soaring into Hayley's chest and knocked Hayley back a few feet so she were hanging against the metal door. Knocked out.

"No!" Elijah shouted as he moved forward only stopping once the hollow held her hands out and constricted his rib cage- causing his cries of pain. We all watched as she forced Elijah's ribs to collapse in on itself sufficiently knocking him unconscious from the pain.

Klaus stood up knocking all the rubble from the stone walls, and the mess of wood from the chairs that he'd knocked over.

"All this fighting. It's brave, but stupid." The hollow said.

Kol stepped up from Klaus's other side while I came out of the shadows to join in. She tossed her arm in one big swing sending the three of us soaring back. Klaus fell to the floor and skidded further back. I felt myself bounce off the corner of a wall with a sickening crack in my ribs, and I fell hitting my head against the floor, hard. Luckily at that moment, Vincent-the witch had come out after I felt a surge of power roll through the room. A circle of salt created a barrier around the hollow, locking the evil spirit within.

"That is vicious… Even for you." He greeted as he came out from behind the corner to the other exit. The hollow turned surprised as she threw her arm in his direction only for the magical barrier to absorb her power. "Doesn't matter now though. They all kept you distracted just long enough for me to trap you, and soon you will be put in a place where the only thing you'll have is your rage, and viciousness." Once I knew the hollow was kept under some barrier I looked around and found Kol lying on the pile of wooden debris a piece of wood jutting out of his chest.

"You think you can defeat me? Well, you're welcome to try." Her confidence was still quite high. I watched as Vincent came around to the front. He stood between us and her. Freya came out just behind Vincent as the hollow continued, "But, once Hope Mikaelson gives into me. I will be more powerful than you can imagine."

"Oh, that's not gonna happen. You see I've been communing with the ancestors- you're mama among 'em." If the hollow was surprised by that she didn't show it. Her glare hardening was the only sign that she'd heard Vincent. He slid the book that we'd stolen from the witches out from his side and showed her. "You're mama gave me the spell she used on you 1500 years ago. Once I unlock you from Hope Mikaelson, I am going to put you in your cage and you will never be able to get out, again."

With that I heard him uttering a spell. "Arrêter magik sa a." He continued repeating it and repeating it causing the woman to react with fear- then pain. She fell to her knees. We could see the physical pain she was in as the mark on her arm linking her to Hope was vanishing. Freya raced over to Vincent as she took his hand and began muttering in Latin. "Profecta est terminus." They each continued repeating their phrases over and over. Suddenly with the mark gone, the hollow screamed as she sent a strike of power out only for the boundary around her to be doubled by Freya's spell. She screamed again in her rage as Vincent began screaming his spell. Holding the book out in front of him one handed. Klaus stood and sped over to Vincent his arm extending as he touched his shoulder. I could feel when Vincent tapped into Klaus's power- it were as if a flood gate was opened and it was rolling off the trio in waves. I gasped at the sensations only to feel pain in my side at my broken ribs.

"No!" I heard the hollow scream as she tried feebly this time- to send power out of the boundary keeping her tight in the circle. I made a move towards them sensing that even though the power circulating the room- as impressive as it was- was not yet a match for the 1500 year old witch. Klaus looked towards me and I saw his arm out stretch- silently begging for help. So with all the strength I could muster up, gripping the wall as a crutch I pulled my bruised and broken body up and raced towards Klaus. I felt his arm wrap around me as he practically held me up. The force that was ripping through me was draining. I could feel my life as it were passing through me to Klaus and the being consumed by Vincent and Freya. I groaned as whatever strength I'd been using to hold myself up fell away. Luckily Klaus was there to soften the fall. With a flash of blinding light we were all thrown backwards like pins in a bowling alley, and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Alright everyone thanks for the read. I'm going to be re-uploading some chapters as I work on them further.**

 **TigerXEyesXX**


End file.
